5 Reason Tao Doubted Kris
by Park Arisa Extrover
Summary: Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan adalah sepasang kekasih yang membentuk pair TaoRis. Salah satu pair Shou-Ai populer di kalangan fans boyband EXO. Tapi, masalah muncul ketika Tao mulai meragukan Kris. Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, K nyerempet T, dll. Don't Like Don't Read. No Flame, No Bash. Want to RnR?


Tao menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Asap putih samar terlihat keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu. Ia pun menatap langit sore Seoul. Ada pilu bercampur sedih yang tersirat di iris legamnya.

"Dhuizang ..."

Angin dingin berhembus kencang. Membawa butiran-butiran putih melayang dengan ganas dari langit yang kini seutuhnya diselimuti oleh kelabu.

Tao mengeratkan genggamannya pada saku jaketnya. Lelaki dengan surai cream itu pun menunduk dan berjalan menjauh. Tak peduli kemana kakinya membawa dirinya pergi.

KRUYUUUK~

"Aduh, perutku lapar~"

Yah, setidaknya ia akan pergi ke restoran sebentar untuk mengisi perutnya. Hitung-hitung tadi belum makan siang.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Tao meragukan seseorang dalam kehidupannya.

Ya, meragukan.

Terdengar biasa di telinga. Namun dampaknya, jika tak diatasi, akan terasa luar biasa di hati. Oleh sebab itu, kita harus belajar untuk mengevaluasi sesuatu yang membuat kita menjadi ragu. Agar tidak berakhir seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini.

Dalam kasus Tao, orang yang membuatnya ragu tak lain adalah Kris, kekasihnya sendiri.

Awalnya Tao tak begitu memperdulikan adanya masalah di antara mereka berdua. Tapi ia akhirnya sadar. Masalah yang kecil bisa menjadi akar dari masalah yang besar. Apalagi setelah promosi Miracle of December. Hubungan mereka makin merenggang seperti ... seperti ... Umm ... Mungkin kabel listrik yang termakan usia.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Tao akhirnya bisa mengambil 5 pokok utama yang menjadi alasannya untuk meragukan lelaki Chinese-Canadian itu. Tak lupa ia menyaksikan beberapa drama di channel-channel TV untuk membantunya dalam berpikir. Sayangnya, Tao sering kebablasan saat menonton drama Korea. Satu contoh, menjadi lebay.

.

.

**1. Kris itu (sangat) tampan**

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika Kris itu tampan, rupawan, dan menawan. Hal itu pun dengan sukses memancing ribuan hingga jutaan wanita untuk berpaling kepadanya. Jadi jangan salah jika Kris mempunyai banyak fans yang dominan kaum hawa.

Mengenai hal ini, Tao sudah khawatir tingkat 1. Masih mending jika mereka sebatas menganggap Kris sebagai idola. Tapi akan berbeda ceritanya jika tak sedikit fans yang menganggap Kris sebagai belahan jiwa mereka. Saat itu juga, Tao harus siap fisik dan mental.

_(~E-X-O~)_

**2. Kris itu seram (sekali)**

Entah mengapa, setiap bertatapan denga Kris, Tao langsung begidik. Sorotan matanya bagai elang yang siap untuk mencabik-cabik mangsanya tanpa ampun. Pemikiran itu yang spontan muncul di pikiran Tao. Walau ia sendiri tahu wajahnya juga terkesan seram, tapi sepertinya memang lebih seram Kris. Apalagi jika sedang marah. Hiiyy! Tao tak mau membayangkannya.

_(~E-X-O~)_

**3. Kris itu (super) dingin **

Tak percaya? Suruh Kris untuk berjemur di gurun. Pasti dia tak tahan dan lebih memilih meraep Xiumin yang imut-imut es. Oh, maaf. Ralat-ralat!

Tak percaya? Lihat wajah Kris. Dan yang pertama kali ada di benak kalian adalah Kris itu sosok yang dingin. Ya ... setidaknya itu menurut para member EXO.

Awal bertemu Kris, Tao sudah canggungnya bukan main. Muka tampan, tapi serem, tapi dingin, diem mulu, dll. Herannya, kenapa mereka bisa pacaran, ya? Sepertinya Tao lupa kronologi saat Kris menembaknya.

_(~E-X-O~)_

**4. Kris itu player (banget)**

Jangan salah, Kris memiliki banyak pacar. Dulu maksudnya. Yang pernah Tao dengar, Kris suka bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Tak luput juga para personil EXO. Hampir semuanya pernah digaet Kris sebagai uke nya, termasuk dirinya. Hasilnya, muncul crack pair yang merajalela di berbagai fanfiction yang menyangkut leader EXO-M itu. Mulai dari KrisHo, KRAY, KrisYeol, KrisBaek, KrisHun, KrisHan, KrisKai, KrisD.O, dan KrisXiu. Kenapa Chen tidak masuk list? Entahlah, hanya Kris dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tao takut dimadu. Takut kasih Kris padanya terbagi pada orang lain. Takut jika cinta mereka harus berakhir dengan tragis seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Takut ia harus berakhir dengan menelan 5 kardus sabun Lux. Takut koleksi Gucci nya harus dibuang. Takut Sasuke benar-benar meninggal di Naruto chapter 661. Takut Sailor Moon New Season tidak jadi tayang. Takut goyang oplosan dipidana KPI. Takut ... Takut ...

―Takut Harry Potter jadian dengan Voldemort.

_(~E-X-O~)_

**5. Kris itu (sepertinya) tak serius **

Jika Kris serius mengenai hubungannya dengan Tao, ia pasti sudah menikahi Tao lalu membawanya berbulan madu ke Paris kemarin-kemarinnya-kemarin-kemarin. Oke, sepertinya ini berlebihan untuk diimajinasikan.

Tao bingung. Apa dia harus meminta penjelasan dari Kris? Tidak. Ia takut Kris justru marah padanya dan memutuskannya. Lalu ...

... Apa harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

"Aku pulang," lirih Tao begitu memasuki dorm.

Bisa ia lihat, semuanya sedang asyik menonton film horror. Lengkap dengan popcorn, coca cola dan lampu ruangan yang dimatikan. Lesu, Tao berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia sedang tak mood untuk ikut menonton dengan yang lain. Dan satu lagi. Ia takut hantu.

Cklek.

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan Kris sudah menghadang tepat di depannya. "Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kris tajam. Ia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

'_Khawatir? Lha, nyatanya mereka bukannya nyari aku, malah nonton film horor_,' batin Tao dalam hati. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kris tadi, Tao melewatinya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tao, kamu kenapa?"

Kris mengejar Tao dan kembali menghadangnya. Kali ini, lelaki itu mencengkram kedua pundak Tao. "Jawab aku, Tao!" bentaknya keras.

"Dhuizang ... jahat," gumam Tao dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dhuizang jahat! Dhuizang udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku, 'kan?!"

Kris tiba-tiba memojokkannya di dinding dan mengunci kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Membuat Tao tak bisa berkutik maupun melancarkan tendangan wushu nya.

"Tao, lihat mataku!" Dengan enggan, Tao mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia gugup. Jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centimeter.

"Kenapa kamu sampai berpikiran begitu?"

"Habis, dhuizang ... Akhir-akhir ini dhuizang nggak pernah ngomong sama Tao. Jadi Tao takut. Tao takut dhuizang udah nggak sayang sama Tao lagi," ujar Tao dengan sedih. "Tao―"

Cup.

'_Dhuizang_!?' Tao terbelalak kaget. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Kris menciumnya? Oh, apa yang sudah ia makan tadi sampai-sampai ia berimajinasi seperti ini? Ah, tidak. Ciuman ini nyata. Sangat nyata.

Tao memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya ia buka sedikit. Membiarkan lidah seme nya itu menjelajahi isi mulutnya. '_Hangat _...' Sudah lama Tao tak merasakan kehangatan seperti saat ini. Kehangatan yang diberikan Kris dengan setulus hati. Yah, sepertinya ia sadar. Bahwa persepsinya tadi memang salah.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Tao. Nampak keduanya terengah-engah setelah menyatukan bibir mereka tadi. "Maaf kalau Tao udah lancang tadi." Kris tersenyum. "Aku juga minta maaf sudah bersikap cuek padamu. Aku janji akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan menjagamu."

"Xie xie, ge."

Kris dan Tao pun bersiap untuk berciuman lagi.

Krieeettt!

Keduanya kaget begitu mendengar suara deritan pintu. Sontak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Chen, dan Suho dalam posisi bertumpuk tak berkedip. Rupanya mereka mengintip dari balik pintu setelah mendengar teriakan Tao tadi.

"BAEKKIE~ KITA MAIN 'RONDE-RONDEAN', YUK!"

"KYUNGIE HONEY~~~ AKU 'LAPAR'! BOLEH AKU 'MAKAN'?"

"Hannie~ Thehun pengen 'ngerasain' badannya Hannie!"

"BAOZIIIIII~! IKUT CHEN KE KAMAR, YUK~~!"

Kelima seme itu langsung melesat ke ruang utama. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal Suho, yang tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. "Maaf kalau aku dan yang lain tadi tidak sempat mengetuk pintu. Aku permisi dulu. Oh, dan selamat, ya, sudah jadian lagi." Leader EXO-K itu pun ikut kembali ke ruang utama bersama yang lain.

"Aku pikir ada siapa tadi," desah Tao lega.

Lengan Kris tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tao, kita juga, ya?" ajak Kris dengan evil smirk.

Dan Tao melupakan satu pokok utama lagi tentang Kris.

**Kris (sangat) suka hubungan sex.**

.

FIN

.

* * *

Annyeong~

Saya author udah lama di sini. Tapi baru bikin cerita sekarang. Habis, buntu ide, sih! ^_^a

Awalnya, pengen bikin fic KaiSoo. Tapi mumpung yang ada di otak itu TaoRis, ya udah. Bikin fic ini deh jadinya. Dan meski bikinnya penuh semangat Fujoshi, tapi saya jadi agak nggak yakin pas mau publish. Soalnya fic ini kan fic perdana author. Takutnya kalau fic nya jelek and nggak sesuai harapan author.

Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya, Readers? Asal jangan Flame ato Bash. Mau di fave atau di follow juga boleh. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang mau ngasih Review atau yang sebatas Silent Readers.

Sampai Jumpa!


End file.
